498 Years of Hunger Games
by Izzebelle
Summary: The Rebellion was countered Thirty years later and the Hunger Games are still going on. This is the Story of the 498th Hunger Games and the tributes you submit! Yes this is an *Open SYOT*.
1. No More Hunger Lames

**President Thyme's POV:**

"Are you sure everything is ready?" I ask my newest Head Gamemaker. "We will have no more Hunger Lame, Hope." I warn, the last three gamemakers hadn't had the guts to be experimental. The last six had been dull and overly long, and all but one with a Career Victor. Now the Capitol loves a good Career but it's nice to change things up.

"Oh yes!" Hope exclaims cheerily. The deaths of her predecessors had no damper on her ambitions or confidence. Part of the reason I chose her, despite her young age. "We have already made the adjustments to the dull Arena to make it more exciting. And I had enough time to modify the Muttations too! It won't be the best one I'll do but it still won't be bad. No Hunger Lames." She assures me her pink eyes glistening with energy.

"Why Hope, that's exactly what I love to hear." I say smiling warmly down at the small blonde. I really hope she is as good as she thinks she is, killing off Gamemakers is exhausting.

**Tribute Form:**

**Name:**

**District:**

**Age:**

**Reap or Volunteer:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Appearance (eye color, hair, ect):**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Social Standing(rich, poor, well liked, hated, ect):**

**Optional**

**Token:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Chariot Idea:**

**Allies?:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Romance?:**

**A/N:**

**Welcome to the 498th Annual Hunger Games! This is an SYOT (Submit your own Tribute). But there are some guidelines:**

**-One no MarySues. I mean it no perfect characters.**

**-I will only accept characters that use the profile sheet I make, and only through PM. All others will be ignored**

**-I will not do reserves, or first come first serve. Sorry I think quality over speed.**

**-I will decide what tributes live, and there will be a bloodbath. If you submit a tribute don't take personally.**

**-If you asked for a certain weapon, romance, or ally and didn't get it please don't get mad. I don't just have to take you into account, I have to take everyone into account.**

**Lastly I hope you read and review honestly. I like constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Newest Victors

**District 1:**

**Cosmopolitan's POV**

I sigh as I toss aside the last of the dresses my stylist has designed for me. I loathe them; they're all slutty and sultry and not at all what I want. A year ago I would've loved the look, the fabrics, and colors. But a year ago I wasn't a Victor.

"Cosmopolitan!" My irritating stylist, Minikins, snaps. "You are going to have to wear something! All my designs are beautiful, besides you can't go naked."

"I would rather go naked than wear one of your designs!" I bite back at my shocked stylist. "Your clothes hide all my flaws!"

"Y-you want your flaws to show?" Minikins puzzles aloud. He doesn't understand, he's still too new. But it won't take long before he realizes why I'm throwing a fit. Even then he won't get why I don't feel honored.

"Nevermind," I say too ashamed to explain it. I grab the least revealing dress I can find, a very short sundress that only shows a little cleavage. And I'll give Minikins this, he knows how to make me look good. The skirt makes my lean legs look long, the dark blue of the fabric matches my eyes perfectly.

"Oh goody! You know it's time you stopped acting like such a child when you are a Victor!" Minikins cheers. I feel myself smile feeling a little better at that statement. "Besides you're Mentoring now! Gotta show these tributes how to win!"

My small amount of happiness is dashed to oblivion. When I had entered the Hunger Games a year ago I thought my life would get easier after I won. I never had to work, I had money, I had the easy life. But despite this I find myself wishing that I had been the one to die in the Arena, not Favore. And now, even though I hate that I won, I hate that I volunteered, I hate where my pride has got me; Now I have to instruct the District One tributes how to get to my position. How do I warn them about the aftermath? About the price you pay? I know the answer, I can't. I wish someone had warned me. But in all truth the District One Victors all seemed to have moved on from their games quickly.

But in their games they didn't kill their own twin to win.

**District 6:**

**Calc's POV**

"Does it really get it easier every year like they say?" I ask Ralfe. The big man just shakes his head at me. I slump low in my chair.

"No," Ralfe sighs heavily, handing me a plate of toast. "Not unless you have some kind of vice, like drinking, but then you're not much help to your tributes."

I look down and grimace at the toast on my plate. I can't even imagine eating today. Hell, I've barely eaten since I won the Hunger Games. Well I say won, but does anyone ever win? We come home sure, with blood on our hands, blackened souls, and empty lives. But we get to be Victors!

"How am I going to do this, Ralfe? I barely survived Mentoring last year. It's even worse than the actual Games." I croak and it is. In the Games _you _can run, _you _can die and _you _can choose the actions. But when mentoring you watch on a screen, you see things they can't, you know what they should do, and when they die you live. They don't deal with it anymore, but you, you know that you failed. You have to help the families, the wrath, and you have the guilt of not being able to have saved them.

"How do you stay happy, you've been doing this for years?" I ask feeling exhausted.

"Well every year, for awhile, you'll try something new. You may try not getting to know them, but when they die, and you know nothing about them you feel guilty and selfish. You can try to honor them, keep their graves, feed their families, but there's too many after awhile. You can try to forget them, but you never will." Ralfe explains taking a giant bit of his toast.

"Well that was," I start but Ralfe interrupts.

"But living, well living, it get's easier. Eventually you find tiny moments, you don't notice them at first, but slowly you do. You notice a smile creep on your face when you see a happy family. You laugh at a good joke. You find yourself looking forward to meal. The noticing doesn't take away the happiness though. Amazingly it adds to the happiness, it makes it grow, and last longer. And then comes the day, the day that you no longer dread getting up. The day that you can feel happy without reason. That's the day everything gets better." Ralfe says looking down.

"Ralfe, I know you just shared a deep, powerful, and truly lovely speech about life after the Hunger Games, but uh we're late to the Reapings." I say pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Damnit! Every year!" He jumps up and grabs my skinny arm. "Come on kiddo, District 6 has two Victors and both of them shouldn't be this late!"

We run to the square, which is difficult for Ralfe. Though the man is built like an Ox and chose bodybuilder as his talent, he did lose an entire leg after the Arena. The leg the was start of the art but he has refused to replace it or maintain it since the operation, so its almost 30 years old.

When we finally arrived I was expecting a huge crowd of people considering how late we are. But there's almost no one here.

"Oh there you are Ralfe! Calculator!" Our district escort, Ganj calls out.

"It's Calc," I mumble grumpily. I hate my name.

"Ganj!" Ralfe barks at the tiny man. "Where the heck is everyone?"

"Well um you see, since you're late every year, we uh set your clocks back a bit." Ganja squeaks out. Ralfe walks up to the tiny man angrily.

"So you're telling me that you tricked me?" Ralfe demands, so close to Ganja that his nose is at Ralfe's sternum. I hear Ganja squeak out a barely audible "yes".

Ralfe booms out with laughter. "Oh that's great. Sad day when your district's escort has to devise a plot to get you on time for once."

Ganj lets out a nervous giggle and I let out a small chuckle. And then I realize that I'm having one of those little happy moments that Ralfe was talking about.

**A/N: Hello again! I have only have one tribute, so I decided to post a new filler chapter. I'll do this every few days just to keep the writing going. Please, read, review, and send in a tribute! Thanks!**

**Updated Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

Female:

Male:

**District 2:**

Female:

Male:

**District 3:**

Female:

Male:

**District 4:**

Female:

Male:

**District 5:**

Female:

Male:

**District 6:**

Female:

Male:

**District 7:**

Female:

Male:

**District 8:**

Female:

Male:

**District 9:**

Female:

Male:

**District 10:**

Female:

Male:

**District 11:**

Female: Tara Fabello (16) _Sara Keo_

Male:

**District 12:**

Female:

Male:

**So if you want to make me a tribute just send PM to me!**


End file.
